Copia & pega esto en tu perfil
by Caroline-chan
Summary: Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si estás identificado con alguno de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Copia y pega esto en tu perfil**

Si estás buscando a tu padre/madre dragón, copia & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si dejaste tu mansión para vivir en un apartamento, copia & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si viviste una traumática infancia en una torre en medio de la nada, copia & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tienes una manía por sacarte la ropa extremadamente rápido, copia y & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te preguntas como Mira cambió su pesonalidad a una muy amable, copia & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que el color rosa chillón es de hombres, copia & pega esto en tu perfil. (¡El rosa chillón es de hombres!)

Si crees que eres demasiado viejo para ser el maestro del gremio más fuerte y alocado, copia & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si dejaste ir a la chica que amabas por una excusa falsa y estúpida, copia & pega esto en tu perfil. (Yo...tengo una prometida)

Si crees que Laxus es el mejor, copia & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres hacer tu fantasía con Gray realidad...no copies ni peges esto en tu perfil, porque pueden lastimarte. (¡Juvia te asesinará!)

Si crees que ver las bragas de tu amada es un pedazo de cielo, copia & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si piensas que el amor lo es todo, copia & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que eres menos dragon slayer por carecer de un gato volador, copia, laméntate & pega esto en tu perfil. (Yo...me siento excluido)

Si te confundiste al ver a alguien igual al que estabas buscando, pero que no era el, copia & pega esto en tu perfil. (¡Me confundí! Pensé que ese era mi Jellal -se sonroja- ...quiero decir...no es que sea mío...yo...)

Si acabas de descubrir que vienes de Edolas, copia & pega esto en tu perfil. (¡Aye!)

Si piensas firmemente que Natsu-san es asombroso, copia & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Jellal debió ser más creativo al momento de inventar alguna excusa para rechazar a Erza, copia & pega esto en tu perfil. (¿P-pero que querías que dijera? ¡No se me ocurrió nada más!)

Si has visto dibujos raros que no vienen al caso a lo largo de todo el anime, copia & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quisiste mandar a la mierda a Minerva después de lo de Lucy, copia & pega esto en tu perfil. (Maldita Minerva)

Si SABES que Fairy Tail es el mejor gremio de magos, copia & pega esto en tu perfil.

_Jejeje, bueno...¡volví! Despues de...no se ¿un año? Bueno, fue mucho tiempo el que estuve ausente en fanfiction pero tengo una muy buena razón, he estado escribiendo varias historias para que cuando llegue el momento de subirlas no este subiendo una, luego de dos meses o más otra y así así así sucesivamente, no, ahora será distinto, dentro de...no se, quizas un mes y medio, cuando ya tenga listas la mayoría de historias, subiré tanto one-shots como long-fics,¡ ah! cierto un detalle, dentro de los lon-fics que he echo, hay uno que ya tengo la mayoría de capítulos escritos, así que, como ya les dije, dentro de un mes y medio (quizas), subiré el primer capítulo y dentro de un corto tiempo (espero) subiré otro cap y así, pero no los subiré de sopetón, porque me falta revisar si hay errores ortográficos._

_Y...¿que les pareció? Subí un "copia & pega estoen tu perfil" de Fairy Tail porque se me hizo algo simbólico, ya saben, como el anime de Fairy Tail vuelve en Abril...sentí como que DEBÍA hacerle una entrada a Fairy Tail, algo así como una alfombra roja. (bueno ni tanto porque fue cortito, pero probablemente subiré otro capi) Créanme que cuando me enteré de que volvía en Abril casi me da una paraplejia y es que hasta ahora sigo contando los días, diario me digo ¡falta un día menos para Fairy Tail!_

_Pero lo malo de querer que el tiempo vaya más rápido, es que va mas lento, y no creo que sea necesariamente por ser verano...en fin,espero que les haya gustado este "copia & pega esto en tu perfil"._

_¡Matta ne!_

_Carol._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Jejeje, se me olvidó ponerlo) Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

Si crees que Gajeel es un asco cantando, copia & pega esto en tu perfil. (¡Oye!)

Si amas, adoras e idolatras al kiwi, copia & pega esto en tu perfil. (Me encanta el jugo de kiwi)

Si piensas que Lucy-sama es muy poderosa, copia & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees firmemente en que Lucy es exhibicionista solo para seducir a Natsu, copia & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Gray se veía mono usando la bufanda que le hizo Juvia en el SpecialChapter, copia & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si lloraste al saber la verdad sobre Cait Shelter, copia & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si piensas que Elfman es todo un hombre, copia & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que tu Raijinshuu te acosa por donde vayas, copia & pega esto en tu perfil. (-_-)

Si ya te acostumbraste a los atrevidos trajes de Erza, copia & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si piensas que la estrategia de Mavis en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos fue asombrosa, copia & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te preguntas como Alzack venció el obstáculo llamado "friendzone" (chan chan chan), copia & pega esto en tu perfil

Si piensas que Azuka es una toda diablilla en el SpecialChapter, copia & pega esto en tu perfil. (XD)

Si te preguntas como celebran los cumpleaños al estilo de Fairy Tail, copia & pega esto en tu perfil. (¡Con un tonazo*, por supuesto!)

Copia & pega esto en tu perfil si la primera vez que viste a Polyushka pensaste "¿Sakura de vieja?".

Si eres amistad de Fairy Tail por facebook, copia, pregúntate desde cuando tienen redes sociales & pega esto en tu perfil.

Si alguna vez te has preguntado quien es la esposa de Macao, copia & pega esto en tu perfil. (Romeo tuvo que salir de alguien ¿no?)

Si te preguntas como rayos fue que Charlie conoció a Wendy, copia & pega esto en tu perfil

Si crees que Happy dice la verdad, copia & pega esto en tu perfil. (¡Yo no me comí ese pescado, lo juro por Mavis! ¡Aye!)

Si sabes que tu escoba-amante es exactamente eso, una escoba, copia & pega esto en tu perfil. (¡Oh, Claris!)

Si amas a Fairy Tail con todo el corazón...¡copia & pega esto en tu perfil!

*Tonazo: Derivada de la palabra tono que significa una fiesta tremenda. ( lo aclaro por si hay alguien que no sabe el significado)

_¡Olis! :3, bueno, realmente no tenía un segundo capítulo planeado pero me di cuenta que después de subir la primera parte se me epezaron a ocurrir muchas frases más. Y graciaas a Rashel Redfern, porque por ella se me prendió el foco, ya que me faltaban oraciones._

_Bueno...¿y que les pareció? Espero haberlos hecho reír por lo menos en una frase XD. De todas formas...¡dejen sus reviews! Recuerden, dejar comentarios nunca mató a nadie. (aire de sabiduría)_

_¡Matta ne! _

_Carol._


End file.
